Destined for Eternity
by Lidene Anne
Summary: Bella left her friends in Alaska to venture on her own in Forks, Washington. But she is not a normal teenager. She is a vampire and so are her friends. What would happen when she meets the Cullens? And what if she and Edward shared a memory a century ago?
1. 1  Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own the new characters, Stella and Thalia.

* * *

**

**1 - DECISIONS**

I resented the fact that I had to leave my residence here in Alaska and trade it for some unknown new home in Forks. But I had to do it. I wanted to do it. I left my wonderful home in Alaska together with my friends to venture on my own in a place called Forks, Washington.

"Oh! Stella, Thalia, I'm really gonna miss you, guys, but I'm sure it won't be long 'til we see each other again," I told my friends as we arrived at the airport.

"Bella, do you really have to do this? We could go with you and that would be fun," Stella argued. She wanted me to stay or at least bring them along with me.

"Stella's right, Bella. Why do you have to go on your own? Don't you want us anymore, Bella?" Thalia used her puppy dog eyes on me but I had seen it too many times already.

"Stella, Thalia, I want you of course. Why won't I? But it just feels right to do this alone. Just for a change, you know." I felt some guilt creep into me. Up to the last minute, they still hadn't given up yet on persuading me. But I couldn't change my mind now. I had thought of this so many times before and I've already decided. I just have to follow it through now. I sighed before continuing. "Girls, it's not like we won't see each other anymore. I promise I'm going to call daily. I'll update you with my life there." With that, I hugged them tightly and went off and boarded my plane.

The plane rides to Seattle and Port Angeles were uneventful. From Port Angeles, I drove my BMW Alpina B5 Bi-Turbo that was shipped in advance. I drove way past the speed limits and did not get caught.

When I arrived in my new home, shock and happiness flooded me. Stella and Thalia personally designed the whole house for me. It served as their farewell gift to me. I made a mental note to thank them later. The house was breathtaking. There laid in front of it a huge lawn covered with grass. It had two stories and beside it was a big garage. I parked my car beside my McLaren F1 LM into the garage and entered the house with my bags at hand. There was a huge sofa in the living room. Across it sat a huge flat screen TV with gaming systems. There were also a kitchen and dining room that would only be used for my little façade. I went upstairs. There were three bedrooms. That means they plan to visit me soon and often. I entered the first bedroom door because it had the view of the lawn.

The room was fully decorated. It had a large bed – another part of the façade. On the left was a door to the bathroom and another door leading to a huge (and when I say huge, it means really huge) walk-in closet courtesy of Thalia. I had anticipated it already. I only brought with me my toiletries and very few sets of plain clothes. The walk-in closet was full already without me putting in the clothes I bought myself. Across the room was the window. On the right wall just above my bed was a framed picture. It was a picture of me with Stella on my right and Thalia on my left when we went to prom once. There were also a computer and a telephone.

Stella was a brunette like me but her hair was lighter and straighter than mine. She had a slightly pointed nose and thin lips. She had the figure of a beauty queen. She was tall, 5'9" to be exact and had a slim waist. But she was not the vain one in our group. That role was already taken by Thalia.

Thalia was not really vain but she sure knows fashion and beauty. Thalia was almost the opposite of Stella except for the fact that they both have the same light brown hair. Thalia's hair though had elegant curls at the ends. Her nose was just the average size. She also had full pouty lips. She had a chubbier body than Stella but nonetheless, she was still sexy. She could wear plain shirt and jeans and pull it off like a true living goddess. Stella could certainly pull it off too but Thalia was just phenomenal.

If it wasn't such a risk, I would have signed them up as models a long time ago. Anyone who would see them would surely envy them or drool over them.

The sun was just setting when I decided to call Stella and Thalia.

"Hey, girls!" I greeted immediately.

"Bella!" they shouted on the phone in synchronization.

"Yeah! Thank you so much for the house. I really love it! You did a really wonderful job." I said with great gratitude. I was sure that the phone was in speaker mode so I wouldn't have to repeat my word over or even raise my voice so they could both hear.

"Well, what about the clothes? Have you tried on a few? Have you picked already what you'll wear tomorrow in school?" Thalia was very eager to hear news, specifically fashion news. Stella and I laughed at that.

"The clothes are all really wonderful, Thalia, but I regret that the weather here is so cold and it would be weird for me to wear some of the showy clothes to school when I am supposed to be feeling cold. Anyway, I would find as much opportunities as I could to wear them, I promise." I told sincerely.

"Oh well, you could wear them to go to dances and dates," Thalia joked – as if I could go to a date with some guy.

"And, Bella, you should tell us everything every day, alright? Tell us how your first day goes tomorrow and their expressions when those students see the newest addition to their number. Oooooh, I can't wait to hear about your first day," Stella cooed.

"Yes, sure, sure. That's what I promised, right?" I accepted. "Hey, I gotta go now. I'm gonna check the other rooms and maybe explore the limits of the town. And I should prepare for tomorrow. Miss you, girls." I smiled at the phone wishing they could see.

"Sure, Bells. Just don't forget to wear something impressionable tomorrow, 'kay?" Thalia was still thinking about fashion but that's how she secretly expresses her concern.

"And, tell us everything tomorrow. Don't forget that," Stella's voice rang with authority.

"I will, Thalia, Stella. Bye to the two of you. Later." I hung the phone.

I went to the walk-in closet and chose what I would wear for my first day, following Thalia's advice. Sometime later, I found the perfect ensemble I would wear for school. I made sure it was neither so showy nor too conservative. I checked the two remaining rooms and they were exceptionally amazing. I discovered that there was also a large room that served as a library and music room. It had shelves and shelves of books and some of my favorite musical instruments which consist of a grand piano, a guitar, a violin, a cielo and a harp. I would've cried if it was possible. I would thank them again tomorrow.

But my choosing and checking of the house ended too soon. I decided to explore the woods to prepare for my first day. Hoping no one would notice I'm different and know my secret, I rushed to hunt what was available from the wildlife. No one should know that I was a vampire.

* * *

A/N: Thank you very much for taking time to read this. I hope you'd continue to do so on the next chapters. I'd publish every chapter every other week so please bear with the wait. And to those who would ask, Bella is a vampire and so are Stella and Thalia.

**Next chapter: Bella would meet the Cullens...**


	2. 2 Risks

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own the new characters, Stella and Thalia.

* * *

2 – RISKS

I hunted two bucks and was able to control the burning in my throat. I got back to the house and took a bath. Just in time to go to school, I dressed up and fixed my hair.

I sped to school in my BMW Alpina. I didn't need any map or guide for me to know the exact location of Forks High School with three hundred and fifty-seven students – now three hundred and fifty-eight. I did a little research about my new home of course.

In time, I arrived at school. I parked my Alpina somewhere far from the junks that could scratch my baby. I took a quick look at the whole parking lot. There was just one car there that could compare to my baby. It was a Volvo.

I started walking to the direction of the office. Of course, I could hear the comments the students were whispering to each other.

"Whoa, the new girl's really gorgeous," a husky voice told his friends.

"I heard her name's Bella Swan. She came from Alaska. I wonder what caused her to move here," another guy said.

Wow! The news really spreads that fast, I thought to myself.

"So much for a new girl, but I don't think she'd be able to equal the Cullens, of course." That caught my attention. I turned my head left and right slowly, trying to look like I was just exploring the school. I didn't need to put an effort to remember the girl who said it. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights.

There were so many other whispers that I heard from the students but most of them were just about "how beautiful the new girl is blah, blah, blah…." Again, I was grateful like so many other times that I had a shield. My shield did so much to prevent me from being exposed. If I didn't have a shield, these comments would have been bigger. But I was intrigued who the Cullens were and how could I not compare to them. There was no way anyone could compare to me even as I shield my true appearance. With my shield, I was able to mask my true appearance and make myself look like just other humans and make humans feel no sense of self-preservation around me. To anyone outside my shield, I would look, sound and smell like a normal human even to vampires. That's how Stella, Thalia and I were able to blend in for almost a century with the human race. But even with all that, not one human could compare to me, not even top models.

I entered the office. There was an old lady with red hair behind the desk. She smiled warmly. "Do you need anything, darling?"

"I'm Bella Swan. I'm the new student." Recognition dawned on her face. She flipped through a stack of papers, looking for my schedule probably.

She looked back at me when she saw what she was looking for."Oh yes. Well, Ms. Swan, I have your schedule right here and a map of the school." She brought several sheets on the counter to show me.

She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled back.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope," I said sweetly. I turned around and quickly left the office. Mrs. Cope stayed frozen after I was out of the office. I let my shield down a little bit when I told her "thank you" and let her hear my ringing sweet voice. That should've stunned her.

I looked at my schedule and the school map and shoved them in my bag. I memorized the two sheets instantly. After all, I didn't want to walk around the school with papers stuck in front of my nose. I walked to my first class leisurely.

I entered my first class. I hung my coat and heard several gasps as I revealed a fitting ivory puff-sleeved blouse and tights. But that was to be expected, naturally.

I walked over to the teacher and let him sign my slip. My first class was English with Mr. Mason. He gawked at me but I ignored it. He sent me to an empty desk at the back. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed.

When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"You're Bella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.

"Yeah," I confirmed. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

"Government with Jefferson in building six."

There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" Definitely over-helpful but that's at least an alibi as to why I didn't have the map under my nose. "I'm Eric," he added.

I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."

We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up.

We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. And I could swear I smelled a faint trace of vampire scent. Who is the vampire who would lurk in a place where temptations are everywhere? I ignored the thought. Whoever that was was probably just passing by. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.

"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some classes together." He sounded hopeful.

I smiled at him vaguely and went inside. I got the same reactions from the students as I had earlier.

My next class was Trigonometry. Mr. Varner, my teacher, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. There was the girl from earlier. I sat next to her so she would have the chance of introducing herself later. I wanted to know who she was referring to. The girl hesitated to approach me. Though I knew she was really eager to be "friends" with me. I knew her kind. She was the kind of girl who befriends someone just to get the gossips she wants. I had been around too many of her type already.

The time passed by uneventfully. To my disappointment, she didn't introduce herself. In fairness to her, she wasn't as straightforward as those I'd met from my past high school years.

But luck seemed to come to me. I had Spanish next and so did she. I sat next to her again. Every now and then she would fidget, probably trying to talk to me. When Spanish ended, she finally talked.

"Hello there. I'm Jessica Stanley. I heard your name's Bella Swan, right?" I'd bet she was very nervous but was just trying to keep her calm and stay courageous.

"Yeah, that's right," I said as I put my things in my bag.

"Do you want to eat with us?" she asked.

"Sure. Let's go," I said enthusiastically. I want to know more about the Cullens.

She led the way to the cafeteria as she prattled about teachers and classes. She didn't mention the Cullens. Therefore, I would have to be one to open that topic.

On the way, though, I smelled something familiar. A vampire. No, vampires. Their scents were stronger here than what I smelled at the back of the cafeteria. I thought they were just passing by so I ignored it earlier. But, as I neared the cafeteria, the scents became stronger and stronger. I focused now on the scents. I ignored Jessica completely. There were five different scents. I couldn't help but be intrigued by them.

We finally reached the cafeteria. I quickly scanned the room for them. They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria. I was right. There were five of them. They were talking fast and soft which was unnoticeable to humans.

I sat next to Jessica and continued staring and listening to the vampires. That would have been the natural reaction of a human to a vampire: curiosity, fascination and interest.

There were three boys. One was big – muscled with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy bronze-colored hair.

Then, there were the girls. They reminded me strongly of Stella and Thalia. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure much like Stella. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

What intrigued me more was how they could be so careless. How could they let themselves be exposed like that? They had no shield whatsoever to hide the truth. They were exposing all their vampire attributes – their chalky pale skins, their dark eyes which means they're thirsty and the dark shadows under those eyes. They were exposing their inhumanly beautiful faces. How could they take such a risk?

* * *

A/N: Thank you very much to those who "favorited" the story... Sorry for the cliffhanger but that's the best place to cut this chapter... This is specially dedicated to my friend Ynelle for her encouragement and to Rianne for her support...

**Next chapter: Biology class with Edward...**


	3. 3 Restraints

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own the new characters, Stella and Thalia.**

* * *

**3 – RESTRAINTS**

They were looking at different directions. The honey blond boy tensed instantaneously when a girl stopped near him. I recognized that reaction very well. Reflexively, I put a shield around the girl. The bronze haired boy kicked under the table. And as instant as he was drawn to blood, the honey blond composed himself again.

"Sorry," he muttered to the bronze-haired who answered with a simple shrug. This gets worse and worse by the minute. First off, they expose their inhuman beauties and then now, one of them doesn't have enough self-control. If it had not been for his companion, who knows what would've happened?

"You weren't going to do anything. I could see that." The pixie-like was the one to talk. Clearly, they are mates. But why does she have to be blind. We all knew what could've happened. "It helps a little if you think of them as people. Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?" she continued.

"I know who she is," the first one said curtly.

I turned back to Jessica who was still prattling. I waited for a moment so I could have what I wanted from her.

"Who are _they_?" I asked when I got the chance.

As she looked up to see who I meant – though already knowing, surely, from my tone – he looked at her, the bronze haired. He looked at my neighbour for just a fraction of a second and then his dark eyes flickered to mine,

He looked away quickly, more quickly than a human should. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest - it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.

"That's Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

I glanced at them.

"They are… very nice-looking." I tried to supply words to trigger her.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with a giggle."They're all together though – Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked, wanting her to further talk about them. "They don't look related…"

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins – the blondes – and they're foster children."

"Don't they look a little too old to be foster children?" I pressed.

"They are now. Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen. The Hales were eight when their parents died and since then, Mrs. Cullen took care of them. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's nice of her…" I trailed off suggestively.

"I think Mrs. Cullen can't have kids, though," she said. Of course, they all couldn't. We all couldn't…

"Have they always lived in Forks?" Of course not. They couldn't stay long anywhere.

"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

"Alaska?" I parroted. Well, that's a big coincidence.

"Yeah."

I stopped talking to Jessica. Instead, I stare at _them_ and listened to their quiet conversation that not even the nearest student to them could hear.

The bronze haired opened the conversation. "Jessica Stanley is giving the new Swan girl all the dirty laundry on the Cullen clan," he addressed the brawny one who chuckled. "Rather unimaginative, actually. Just the barest hint of scandal. Not an ounce of horror. I'm a little disappointed," he said again as if the big one had answered him.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked turning to Jessica again. I peeked at him, and then looked back to Jessica.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently, none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." Another one of those girls who didn't know where to put their eyes on. A clear case of sour grapes. I bit my lip to hide my smile.

Then, I glanced at him again. He was also hiding a smile. When he'd gained control back, he looked at me. He stared at me and I stared back. I didn't know why I couldn't look away. My eyes were locked on his. He seemed frustrated. Just then, a flash of memory came to my mind. It was too abrupt that I had to shut my eyes close.

He reminded me of someone I knew and of something that happened before my transformation. I couldn't remember anything clearly. I just know there's something different about him.

"So is the new one afraid of us yet?" asked the one who I concluded as Emmett.

Edward just shrugged.

After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful which was normal, at least, normal for us, vampires.

I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends long enough. Angela had Biology II with me the next hour. We walked to class together in silence. She was shy. I prefer this girl over Jessica.

When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward sitting next to that single open seat. He cleared the other side of the desk that would be for me to occupy.

As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I watched him, surreptitiously. Just as I passed, a flow of heated air blew towards him. He tensed instantaneously. The reaction was almost the same as that of Jasper's earlier.

He was tempted to attack me and taste my "blood". I know his actions would be in vain and he would just be disappointed to know I didn't even have blood and everything was an illusion – a trick to their minds. My only fear was for the innocent children here who would be affected. If things go bad – meaning he losing his control – they would have to be killed to wipe away all the evidences. Worse, the intensity of Edward's desire for my blood was evident. It wasn't entirely like Jasper's. Jasper's reaction earlier was nothing compared to what I was seeing in Edward's eyes.

I had seen such eyes before. They were eyes that emanate so much desire, and so much bloodlust. I had seen them before in Stella. We were just able to stop her in time before she killed the unsuspecting woman. It took my whole focus and power to keep a shield around Stella, restraining her. Even Thalia's whole strength was required to drag Stella away from the human.

According to Stella, she was in full control of her thirst before she smelled the woman's blood. Suddenly though, all she could think was blood, blood and more blood. She just lost control.

That was the look I saw in Edward's black eyes. That strong craving to drink my blood. That strong urge to attack me. That strong pull of my blood's scent. Even if I didn't have the blood he desires so much. The scent I used was the same exact scent I had when I was still human.

I pondered all of these for only a few seconds which made it look like I was just hesitating. I bit my lip and glance around.

I put a shield around him, just giving him enough space to move unsuspected. It would at least give me enough time to think of a way out of this mess if he suddenly loses his control. I walked casually to sit by him.

I didn't have to look up to know his exact moves. He leaned away from me. I let mu hair fall down between us creating a curtain.

I pretended to write notes while Edward kept his body tensed. I admired him for that. He was able to hold out this long. He was not breathing.

I acted like I was paying attention to Mr. Banner's lesson but in reality I was keeping an eye on Edward's every move.

He held a side of the table too tightly it was being pulverized.

And I wondered greater why they could risk something so big? One wrong move, one slip and many innocent lives would be taken and there's a chance that our kind would be exposed. They didn't have anything to restrain them for goodness sake!

How much longer could he stop himself from attacking me? I just wished he would at least wait until we could be alone.

* * *

A/N: Thank you very much for taking time to read this. I hope you'd continue to do so on the next chapters. I'd publish every chapter every other week so please bear with the wait. Special thanks to TediousArctic and vivx-chan for the good reviews :)... And to those who "favorited" my story...

**Next chapter: Edward's evasive actions...**


	4. 4 Evasions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own the new characters, Stella and Thalia.**

* * *

**4 – EVASIONS**

The exact moment the bell rang, Edward was instantly out of his seat. Fluidly, he rose – he was much taller than I'd thought – his back to me, and he was out of the door before anyone else was out of their seat.

His control was impressive. He didn't even touch a side of the shield I projected around him. He didn't need my help at all. I was amazed. How could he resist the smell of blood that sings for him alone? Maybe my shield wasn't very perfect and had its flaws. But still, to hold out like that was beyond me.

"Aren't you Bella Swan?" a male voice asked.

I looked up to see the owner of the voice. I could easily classify him into the boys who didn't know their place.

"Yeah," I smiled not wanting to be impolite or rude.

"I'm Mike."

"Hi, Mike."

"Do you need any help finding your next class?"

I grew annoyed immediately. Why can't he just leave me alone! I just felt like I didn't want to be around him. "I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it." Venom filled my voice. I wanted him to just back off but he didn't.

"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't big of a coincidence in a school this small. Apparently, he didn't get what I wanted to tell him. At instances like this, I wish I could let my shield down so that he would notice the venom I put in my voice.

We walked to class together; he was a chatterer which made me more annoyed. I tuned him out and focused on the scent of the vampires, the Cullens. Now that I was focused, I was able to smell the faint trails better. There were old and new trails. At least, they were able to blend in for such a period of time without exposing themselves.

But as we were entering the gym, he got my attention and asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."

So I wasn't the only one who had noticed. I decided to play dumb. "Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I asked artlessly.

"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."

"I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him."

"He's a weird guy." Mike lingered by me instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."

'Of course, you would,' I thought. I went straight to the girls' locker room, glad that I didn't have to fake a smile at him. I was irritated with Mike and I didn't even know why.

The gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for today's class. At home, only two years of PE were required. Here, PE was mandatory all four years.

I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Remembering how much I had to limit myself and pretend human, I felt disappointed.

The final bell rang, at last. I walked leisurely again to the office to return my paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong.

As I neared the office, I heard Edward's soft ringing voice coming from the office itself. I listened carefully, slowing my steps.

"Mrs. Cope?" he called sweetly. He was deliberately dazzling the poor woman.

"Oh," Mrs. Cope gasped. "Hello, Edward. What can I do for you?"

I could almost see Edward's smoldering gaze and Mrs. Cope's amazed expression. I shook my head. How pathetic!

"I was wondering if you could help me with my schedule," Edward said again.

"Of course, Edward. How can I help?" Mrs. Cope asked hopelessly.

"I was wondering if I could move from my biology class to a senior level science? Physics perhaps," he persuaded.

"Is there a problem with Mr. Banner, Edward?"

"Not at all, it's just that I've already studied this material…" he persuaded.

"In that accelerated school you all went to in Alaska, right. Actually, Edward, physics is pretty much full right now. Mr. Banner hates to have more than twenty-five students in a class – " Mrs. Cope explained.

"I wouldn't be any trouble."

"I know that, Edward. But there just aren't enough seats as it is…"

"Could I drop the class, then? I could use the period for independent study." Edward was determined.

"Drop biology? You won't have enough credits to graduate." Mrs. Cope was worried.

"I'll catch up next year."

"Maybe you should talk to your parents about that."

I opened the door silently. Edward was leaning forward. I rolled my eyes. He was using his inhuman beauty to dazzle an innocent old woman to escape my assaulting scent. His evasive actions were ridiculous but at least, he put a lot of effort in it so the innocent humans would be spared their lives. He did not turn to look at me. He continued persuading Mrs. Cope.

"Please, Mrs. Cope? Isn't there some other section I could switch to? I'm sure there has to be an open slot somewhere? Sixth hour biology can't be the only option…" he pleaded.

"Well, maybe I could talk to Bob – I mean, Mr. Banner. I could see if – "Mrs. Cope said helplessly.

Mrs. Cope wasn't able to finish her sentence when another student entered the office and a gust of wind blew to my direction. The wind definitely brought my scent to him because he instantly tensed.

"Never mind, then. I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help," his voice turned cold. Mrs. Cope was afraid and shocked with the sudden change in his voice. Though I couldn't exactly blame him, still I pity the old woman.

He lithely walked out the office tensely, forcing every muscle in his body to walk away from me or else he might change his mind. I could hear his steps go faster when he was out of the office.

I went to the desk, my face devoid of any hint of my emotions and handed her the signed slip.

"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.

"Fine," I supplied my voice calm. She smiled warmly.

When I got to my Alpina, it was almost the last car in the lot. I turned the key and sped back to my home eager to call Thalia and Stella. I didn't bother to walk in human pace upon going out of my car and directly headed to my room. Stella answered on the second ring.

"Bells! How did it go? I'm sure all those boys were interested with you. How many talked to you?" Stella babbled.

"Is Thalia there?" I asked seriously. She knew that this was important.

"Just a second, I'll call her," Stella replied. Stella called Thalia from the forest at the back of the house.

"Hey, Bella! What happened?" Thalia said in between excitement and nervousness.

"Girls, it seems that I have neighbors in this town. There are other vampires in the area. As I understand it, there are seven of them. Three females and four males but I haven't met the leader and his mate yet. I only learned about the five teens." I told them how I saw them and how they did not have a shield. I left out the fact that one of them was craving deeply for the smell of my blood. That would surely make them rush here and I didn't want that to happen.

"Are they like us?" Thalia inquired.

"Honestly, I don't know. Their eyes were black when I saw them in the cafeteria." I had to be honest with them. One secret was already a big deal. It was hard for me to keep secrets from them and harder to lie.

"Do they notice that you're a vampire?"Stella cut in.

"I don't think so." I couldn't say no flat out. They would of course ask how I knew. I couldn't tell them that it was impossible for them to know I am a vampire when one of them was craving deeply for my scent.

"You need us? We're coming there now. It is very dangerous for you to be alone around other vampires especially if you don't know what their kind and purposes are."

"Hey, hey! None of that, Thalia. I can take care of myself very well. I'm also a vampire, remember? And I have a shield. You know I can protect myself. The last thing I want you to do is to come here and ruin your break just for something that we aren't even sure of. I just told you about these other vampires because I promised I would tell you everything but if you keep on worrying yourself to death and force yourselves on going here, I think I'm gonna have to stop telling you altogether. Besides, I do believe they are like us. I don't think they drink human blood. They wouldn't come to a place where there are so many people around them to drink human blood. So calm down, stay there and enjoy your break from human eyes. If it's any consolation, I'd call you immediately if something bad that I can't handle happens." I explained.

"Are you sure?" Thalia asked intently.

"We can come now, Bella. We can postpone our break if you need us. You are more important than our break. We have eternity in our hands, anyways." Stella was very persuasive but I was more stubborn.

"Of course, I'm very sure. There is no need for you to come here and bother yourselves. Don't be melodramatic on me. Take care, girls. I just called to update you and to say thank you. I wasn't able to thank you yesterday for the music room and library. That is amazing. Bye."

"Okay, bye. Call us if something happens."

"And Bells, wear something mind blowing tomorrow. Love yah!" Thalia was back to her normal self before I put the phone back down on its cradle.

I showered taking my time. It was just midnight which left too much unused time in my hands. I lied down on the bed and let my mind wander when a face entered my thoughts. I tried to ignore that face but I can't. I couldn't recognize the face very clearly but I knew there was something mysterious about that face. The face of a blurry human.

* * *

A/N: I know that was kind of a boring chapter but I had to include it... Sorry... Thank you for the support of those who favorited and alerted and of course, to those who reviewed :

**vivx-chan, ****TediousArctic, Mrs. Demitri Belikova, LunaDiSangue85, TimeTraveler15, Sweetie7smiled - **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWING... You really give me the energy to keep the story up...

**Next Chapter: Memories from the past...**


	5. 5 Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own the new characters, Stella and Thalia.**

* * *

**5 – MEMORIES**

A vague dream kept flashing in my head, repeating itself over and over again like some broken record. Of course, it wasn't really a dream – as if I could even sleep to dream but no. Instead, it was a memory – a memory of my human life.

Trying to recall those memories was difficult for me. It required a lot of effort to try to remember them. This was why I consider it more of a dream than a true memory.

Nonetheless, I still tried to remember them. I closed my eyes tightly and recalled my last days as a human. They were my strongest memories amongst everything else. Memories of my childhood and teenage life paled in comparison to those last days. If I would admit it, he made that difference.

Memories of my first conversation and first dance with him came flooding my mind. All of it was hazy and yet I felt as if they happened yesterday.

I entered the banquet hall carefully holding the front of my ball gown in my right hand and my purse in my left. I could not trip down and lose my composure in this ball. I could not shame my parents.

Despite my reluctance, Mother forced me to wear a pristine white off-shoulder ball gown. It was heavily ornamented with lace and diamond studs. She also made me wear a matching white satin choker embellished with sapphire stones surrounding a lone emerald stone, a pair of long gloves, a ring and a pair of earrings that was designed similar to my choker.

My hair was curled elegantly. It covered my bare back. Miss Emma, our lady servant, commented that heads would turn to my direction when people see me. She said I looked like a true princess. She smiled genuinely which wrinkled her delicate cheeks.

The banquet hall was filled with a number of guests. Colors scattered everywhere. The magnificent lights filled the whole room.

I walked slowly looking for my mother and father. I simply smiled when I saw a couple of friends and blushed when some strangers stared.

"Isabella?" someone called from behind me. Before I could think of it, I turned abruptly as a reflex reaction and lost my balance. I was about to fall on my back when fortunately, I felt a strong hand catch me and support my weight. Instinctively, I raised my hands and held on to wherever my hands settled.

After I got over my stunned expression, I looked up to see the face that owned the hand supporting me. A pair of mysterious emerald-green eyes stared back at me. I quietly cleared my throat.

The stranger helped me stand upright. My hands fell limply on my sides.

"Thank you, kind sir. I would have been shamed if not for your help." I was sincerely grateful.

"There's no need to thank me. Anyone in my position would surely assist a lovely lady like you. Just be more careful next time, my lady." He spoke so softly.

"I will. I am Isabella Linton, daughter of Lady Renee and Mr. Charlie Linton. May I know the name of my savior?" I asked humbly.

"Of course, you may, my lady. I am … And I am glad to meet you, my lady." He took my hand in his and brought it to his soft lips. I blushed deeply. Up until this day, I still couldn't remember that part of our conversation. I couldn't remember his name or even the name of his parents.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just amazed that you could be any more elegant even from afar." I turned to the direction of the voice, thankful for the diversion. It was Jade, my closest friend and confidant.

"Jade! You yourself are exceptional. There is no need to apologize. We both know it is because of my clumsiness. And this gentleman here helped me so there is no harm done. Where is Kurt?" At times, I envy her. She had a beautiful flowing black hair and slightly tanned skin. She was petite and slim. She was the envy of many girls like me and every boy's dream. But I don't only envy her because of her captivating beauty but because she had already found her destiny, her love, her life. She had Kurt, her fiancé.

"Thank you. Kurt is with Mr. Smith. It seems like there is something important that they have to talk about privately." She missed him already. That was very obvious. "Oh, I just remembered something. Please excuse me, Isabella. And thank you, Sir, for helping my friend. I have to go now. Please send my warm greetings to Mr. and Mrs. Linton." She kissed my cheeks and so did I as farewell.

"Keep safe, Jade. And also send my greetings to your Mother and Father and Kurt, as well," I waved at her. I sighed quietly.

I turned back to the direction of Mother and Father only to see that the man who helped me was still standing there and smiling for that matter. It was only then did I pay attention to his appearance. He was muscled but not brawny. He was tall. His hair was cut short with some bronze tints if I looked closely. He was a beautiful boy.

"If I may ask, Ms. Linton, are you with anyone?" He asked just after I surveyed his appearance.

"No, I'm not. And please, call me Isabella. I don't like formalities." I smiled conspiratorially at him. He chuckled.

"If you insist, Isabella and in return, call me …" My name flowed out of his lips like honey. It was so good to hear. The only thing that bothers me was that I knew at that time, he said his name again and I still couldn't remember it.

"If you do say so, …"

"Would you mind if I keep you company? I can leave if you don't want me…" he trailed off. There was something in his voice though when he said the last sentence. Something I thought was pain. No, why would he be in pain? That was pointless. I quickly dismissed the thought.

"No, I absolutely won't mind. That is actually a better option than if I am by myself." He offered his arm to me. I accepted and slid my left hand in his arm letting him lead me. He led the way and brought me to the dance floor.

"Would it be too much if I ask for a dance?"

"Of course, not. After all, you did save me from shame. But I am warning you, Mister, I tend to be clumsy most of the time and more often than not, I take someone with me in my shame and misfortune. What you witnessed earlier was nothing compared to my other encounters, although that would have caused me to hide in my home for a day or two. Are you sure you still want to dance with me?" I warned him. I felt something heavy in my heart. I wanted to take back my words. I didn't want him to avoid me like others did.

"Oh, is that so? Perhaps I could find myself a lady without so much misfortune for my own sake, right?" My shoulders automatically slumped. I was on the verge of tears but I reined my emotions in. Crying would only make me pathetic. It wouldn't help me a bit. I bit my lip, looked down and nodded. I didn't trust my voice. He suddenly lit up and added, "But I won't. I may find a luckier lady but none lovelier than the one in front of me. She doesn't need to worry because I won't leave her that easily unless she asks me to leave. Apparently, I felt it was my obligation to help her avoid misfortunes." I looked up at him, hopeful. I realized I was grinning like an idiot. I quickly composed myself.

'Great, Isabella. Just great! He just saved you and put up with you and then, you ruin it simply with an idiot's smile. You're unbelievable, Isabella! Sure thing, he'd go running now.' I felt blood rise up my cheeks. I looked down again. This time, he lifted my chin with his forefinger.

"Your rose cheeks are beautiful. Now, I'm asking you again. Will you dance with me, Isabella?" He looked directly into my eyes. I felt like I was drowning in the depths of his emerald eyes. A smile slowly formed in his lips. I blushed deeply.

"I suppose, my answer is yes."

"Thank you. Don't worry I'll lead you." We danced and thankfully, my clumsiness didn't cause us any shame.

He introduced me to his parents after the dance. His mother was very tender and welcoming. He inherited his beautiful eyes from his mother. I felt instantly relieved around her contrary to what I expected. She had an air of sophistication, elegance and class in her but she was very kind-hearted and caring inside. She was grand and yet very humble. I wished I could learn more from her. His father was also welcoming. Although by his looks one could easily say he was one of the rich families, I felt oddly comfortable with him. I felt like he was actually my father.

Out of courtesy to the other ladies in the room, I asked _him_ to leave me for a while and let me sit. He protested but I silenced him saying he could dance with me again later that night if he still wished. Thankfully, he obliged. He danced with several other ladies. I was sure that it would have caused people to ask questions if he would not dance with other ladies except me. After some dances, he came back to me and asked me to dance again. We danced to the music of "Rosen aus dem Sῡdem" and "An der schönen blauen Donau".

I bolted upright. I racked my brain trying to remember _his _fullname. All these years, I tried to remember the name of my savior and yet all I could make out was the name "Anthony" which flashed into my mind once long ago. There was nothing more.

I shook my head taking it off my mind. Perhaps, I'll never know. I made my way to school. For the first time since I became a vampire – except of course on my first time going to high school – I was excited to go to school and if I would admit it, it was because of the Cullens or more particularly, because of Edward. I was intrigued to know how he would handle my scent now.

I knew it was risky for the sake of the humans but I could not change my scent now. It would cause problems if anyone would notice the change and I'm sure _they _would.

* * *

A/N: "Rosen aus dem Sῡdem" and "An der schönen blauen Donau" are two of Johann Strauss II's classic waltzes. They are more known as "Roses from The South" and "On The Blue Danube Waltz". I love classic piano pieces and I just thought of including them.

This chapter, though I started writing it a month ago, is greatly influenced by prom night and I really had fun writing it so I really pray that you enjoyed it too.

And please, please, please REVIEW, it really means a lot to me... Thanks

**Next chapter: A day in Forks High School...**


	6. 6 Missing Pieces

A/N: this is specially dedicated to **vivx-chan** who never failed to review every chapter. Please REVIEW after reading, it would really mean a lot to me...

Also, I'm really sorry for updating really late! It's just that when I try to add this chapter in my story, there's always a message saying " error type 2" and i don't know how to solve it... Sorry really...

* * *

**6 – MISSING PIECES**

My second day in Forks High School was better… and worse.

It was better because I knew what to expect at least. It's easier to move around when you know who and what you'll deal with. Yesterday, I didn't expect them. I didn't expect to find vampires in this town, much more in a High School. I panicked, sort of, though it would look normal for a human. I was so surprised with their presence that I wasn't able to evaluate and take in my new environment the usual way I do.

Usually, I am easily able to exami9ne my new surroundings, take in everything to the smallest detail so that me and my sisters, Stella and Thalia could act accordingly. Among the three of us, I am the most observant or so they say and so I am responsible for our blending in.

But this was different. I wasn't able to focus my attention to the details that were necessary to me. A first.

They pulled all my attention from observing Forks High School. Instead, I observed them and them alone. Maybe because partly I knew or my instincts sensed that their presence was more vital to my survival, that they pose a threat to my safety. I wasn't sure but for whatever reason, it's good that I knew their existence already.

I set my mind to concentrating on my new environment. I was successful. I was able to evaluate and observe every little detail and just kept tabs on them in case something unexpected might happen.

It was worse because it had been too boring. It was worse because Mr. Varner called on me in Trig to answer his question perfectly and I saw the boys look at me with renewed amazement just in time for me to realize that Mr. Varner asked me to shame me because he thought I wouldn't get it because I was looking away. Now, I would have to deal with more boys who clearly don't know their places.

It was miserable because I had to play volleyball and the one time I didn't hit the ball perfectly, I hit it a bit stronger than I should've been able if I were human. One would think that because of my age – pertaining to my being a hundred year old vampire – I would be able to act and work perfectly like an ordinary human. But this was one of the things I hated about acting. I hated Gym classes. I hated it simply because I had to keep a hold on myself always so I wouldn't show my inhuman strength and speed.

And it was worse because Edward Cullen wasn't in school at all. Truth be told, I was disappointed.

All morning I was excited and anxious at the same time for lunch. I imagined his possible reactions. He would instantly tense again. I was sure of that. His eyes would turn a shade darker. Would he still be able to control himself? Or would he suddenly attack me in front of those students? Or maybe he would try to lure me into the forest so that nobody would notice anything.

But while I was walking into the cafeteria with Jessica, I tried to locate his scent and I failed miserably. The only present scents were those of his siblings. I felt the disappointment that ran through me as I realized another possibility. Maybe he ran off, went away so he would never have to be tempted by my scent again.

When I walked in the cafeteria, I wasn't able to keep my eyes from sweeping the place for him. My last assumption was confirmed. I saw that his four siblings were sitting together at the same table, and he was not with them.

Mike, of course, annoyed me by intercepting us and steering us to his table. And Jessica, as obvious as she could be, was elated by the attention. As I ignored their chatter, I was still waiting for the moment he would arrive.

He didn't come.

I walked to Biology. Thankfully, I was able to ditch Mike from walking me to class. I held my breath at the door, but Edward Cullen wasn't there either. I exhaled and went to my seat. Just then, I realized I was still holding on to the very few strands of my hope left that he was even in school.

I was relieved that I had the desk to myself, that Edward was absent. I told myself that repeatedly. But I couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that I was the reason he wasn't there.

When the school day was finally done, I hurried from the girls' locker room. I walked swiftly out to the parking lot. The students were just coming out of the building. I got inside my Alpina and headed home fast. I didn't need to glance at their direction to know that the "two Cullens and Hale twins" were staring at me before they got into their Volvo.

I went to my mini-library-cum-music room and finished my homework in less than two seconds. I changed into a shirt and shorts. I called Stella and Thalia and updated them with how everything went. That was done in five minutes.

For the rest of the night, I played my piano. For years and years, I vaguely hear a tune. It was not clear enough for me to be able to play it but repetitive enough to frustrate me. It was one of those memories that remained a puzzle even after a century of searching. I simply remembered being cal whenever I heard it.

Whenever I touched my musical instruments, I spent hours trying to play that tune. Sometimes, I felt like I got it then I'd just be disappointed and realize they were not the same at all. I felt helpless, miserable and hopeless. It was really frustrating.

All those flashes of memories that I couldn't remember clearly and completely, that calming tune and the mysterious name of my savior – all of it was frustrating. Everything was confusing. I still wanted to figure them out, to solve the mystery behind them.

I was only thankful for my sisters, Stella and Thalia. They were the only reasons I was still afloat despite the onslaught of my problems. If I didn't have them, I would likely be devastated long ago. I would likely be a big menace. Or I would just be destroyed and turned to ashes already for exposing our kind. But thanks to them, I was still sane.

I didn't realize I had stopped playing entirely. And I was projecting thicker and more shields around me than was necessary. I laughed at my own silly reaction.

I wish Stella and Thalia were here, I thought to myself. No, I can't ruin their vacation just for my own selfish reasons, I argued internally. I had been too much of a nuisance to them already for the last hundred years. They had saved me for countless times now, as if the first time wasn't enough yet…

My parents and I were riding our carriage. Mother was speaking to me softly.

"Isabella, everything will be okay. Please calm down, darling," she was drawing soothing circles with her thumb on the back of my hand. I was fidgeting on my seat. I was too anxious to stay still. We were going to visit my Grandma Marie. Except my parents, she was the only family we had. And I love her so much. Like most grandparents, she filled my childhood with happy memories and fantasies of princes and princesses and of happy endings. And also because of her, I still believed dreams do come true. She was sick and I was really worried.

Mother turned to Father upon seeing my reaction. "Charles…" Mother murmured softly to Father. Her voice was full of worry.

"Renee, get a hold on yourself," Father said in an almost reprimanding tone only meant for Mother and then he amended, "Isabella needs us. We couldn't be week for her. Oh my lovely ladies, what must I do with the two of you?" Father said the last sentence louder so I would hear it clearly.

"I'm sorry, Mother, Father. I know I am worrying you with my actions. I know it's not right to act this way and I'm really thankful that you give me this much love and concern. Please bear with me some more," I apologized.

"Hush, my darling loves. You mustn't worry about anything. You both are much better smiling." Father finished.

For my Father, I forced myself to put a smile on my lips.

For some time, we continued to ride quietly. We reached the middle of the forest. The sunlight was hidden behind clouds and canopies.

That was when I saw a shadow from my peripherals. I ignored it thinking it was nothing but a figment of my imagination.

We stopped suddenly.

"Nathan, what is wrong? Why did we stop?" Father asked loudly to our coachman. No answer came. I didn't know why but my heart suddenly beat loudly, fastly. I tensed immediately. I felt cold. It was as if my blood was drained completely. I was terrified. Of what? I didn't know. It was pure instinct. The shadow flashed to my mind.

Father went out of the carriage to see what happened. "Nathan…" Father trailed off. Mother followed him. Father's eyes went wide when he saw whatever it was in front of the carriage. My fear intensified. Mother also saw the terror in Father's eyes.

"Charles, what…" she started but was unable to finish. "Oh my…" she could faint anytime. In an instant, Mother looked at me and swiftly shouted at me, "Run, Isabella! Run and stay alive!" Tears came streaming down my cheeks but my body stayed frozen in place.

Father whispered to Mother but he was too frightened to keep his voice low so even I heard it. "Renee, run with Isabella. I'll try to stall him. Run and don't stop."

"No, I won't leave you!" Mother replied angrily.

"You have to! For Isabella! RUN! NOW!" Father shouted.

Slowly, Mother straightened up and grabbed me by the arm roughly. We ran as fast as we could and yet not fast enough not to hear Father. I could hear Father's every plea and shout and I could just imagine Mother's hurt, pain and loss.

"Please, I beg of you, drink my blood and leave my wife and daughter. Please kill me and let them live. Please, just that." Father begged. A shout followed. Mother faced me abruptly.

"You are on your own now, Isabella. Continue running. Run and stay alive for us, for your father, for me. Go on with your life if you survive this. I would not forgive you if you give up. GO!"

"Please don't do this to me, Mother. Ask anything just not this…" I cried hysterically.

"I'm not asking you to do it, Isabella Linton, I am telling you! You have no options. Do not let our sacrifices go to waste. We love you, princess, always" she said in a stern voice. She pushed me hard. Against my will, I followed her instructions.

I ran and ran and ran without stopping, crying the whole time. "I love you, Mother, Father…" I whispered.

* * *

A/N: so thank you really for reading... And please, I beg, REVIEW! Maybe I'd add the next chapter this week if I'd have the time in exchange for the long wait of this chapter...

Twilightgurl1917, lightbabe, and sweetie7smiled... Thanks for the review also...

Thank you also for the 27 faves, 32 alerts and 1854 hits as of the moment!

**Next chapter: Bella's change...**


	7. 7 Changes

A/N: I have written this a long time ago but I wasn't able to update because of so many things that caught me busy...

So I hope you'd forgive me all...

* * *

I ran as fast as I could deeper and deeper into the forest. I didn't care to even think of the several scratches in my knees and palms that I got from stumbling and falling down. I heard my mother's cry of pain.

I felt like breaking down. I clasped my mouth shut to stop my cries from escaping me. I could not break down. Father and Mother sacrificed their life to just save me. I could not give up that easily.

But then, it was already in front of me. The creature that killed Father and Mother as if they were mere animals. I knew that I should be afraid, terrified but I wasn't. Instead, I was infuriated. I wanted to kill it like it did my father and mother with my own hands. I didn't know where that courage came from.

It looked like an ordinary human at first glance but its eyes say different. Its eyes were bright red. I wouldn't say "his" because it was not worth it. No human could commit such a thing. It had a very dark brown hair that was messy. It had a pale skin and purple circles under its eyes.

And as I looked down at its clothes, I felt my blood boiling. I would've been crying because of my anger but I stopped myself. I could not give this creature the satisfaction of seeing misery from its victim. There, on its shirt, was the evidence of its cruelty and merciless killing. There was blood and lots of it. My anger made me courageous.

The monster smiled at me, revealing its sharp teeth. "I'm sorry young one. You and your family are on the wrong place at the wrong time and I just happened to be thirsty. I'd gladly free you if I could but I couldn't let you go off screaming about my existence. So you see, I don't have a choice at all. I promise I'll make it fast though so you won't have to feel the pain." It sauntered forward to kill me.

A normal human probably would've tried to run or scream or beg. I didn't. It was just useless, I knew. I didn't even step back. Whatever I did would not help anything.

In a blink of an eye, the monster was in front of me just inches away. "Wow, I admire your bravery. You definitely are courageous, aren't you?" it said gently as its fingers trailed my cheek.

I brushed it off immediately. I yanked my face away from its hands. "You may be able to kill me but it won't be long until justice is served. May you be killed slowly, painfully and then you shall feel the pain you have inflicted to your every victim. And you shall remember my face before you rot in hell." I spat the words at the monster.

"Oooh… Well, I really admire your strength to speak to me like that when you know you'll die in my hands but I'm sorry to disappoint you because I'm not scared at all. I would've kept you as my pet but I already changed my mind, so goodbye, young lady." As soon as it finished speaking, I felt its teeth sink into my neck.

The bite was really painful that I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was preparing myself to die – if you could actually do that. I thought of all my happy memories.

I reminisced my fantasy-filled childhood that I spent with Grandma. I felt guilt at that. I was leaving my grandmother alone with no family to take care of her. I just hoped Jade would at least care for her if it wouldn't be too much.

I thought of my mother and father. At least, we'll be together in the afterlife wherever that might be. I wish someone would give them a proper burial.

Then, I thought of him. I thought of my loved savior. It wouldn't hurt to think of him if I was already dying, right? I remembered his laugh, his kiss, his touch, his voice, his well-sculpted body, his protective arms and his unfathomable emerald eyes. I remembered every moment we were together. I remembered how much I love him.

Then, suddenly, I was falling down to the ground. I was dying, probably. Why else would the monster let go of me? But I saw something else.

From my haze of a mind, I could make out the face of a beautiful woman. She was whispering something to me that I didn't understand. I grew annoyed at the beautiful face. Why couldn't she say it louder?

My eyes dropped against my will. I was pretty sure I was already dying. The last thing I knew was the cold touch on my cheek which was feather-light. I succumbed to the darkness…

Fire. There is fire. I'm in fire. I'm burning slowly from the inside.

Is this hell? Can be but was I that evil to suffer and be punished. Do I deserve this? Maybe. After all, that's the only explanation I could think of for what I was experiencing. Why else would anyone not help me? I tried to scream before but no one came to my aid so I stopped it. And why couldn't I move? I tried struggling, getting up, opening my lids and even listening to anything but there was nothing. There was completely nothing. Everything about my body was heavy. The fire from my insides felt like it was dragging me down to I didn't know where as it made its way to my whole body. The fire was spreading slowly, painfully. I wished there was some way out of the pain.

Images flashed in my mind instantly. Everything was unexpected and nothing but happy thoughts and memories. First were my childhood fantasies, Grandma Marie's sweet wrinkled smile and different fairytales. Next were my parents' sweet encouragements and support, Father's throaty laughter and Mother's amused smiles. Jade was also there – my times with her and our friendship. And as if my whole mind and body knew it, I unconsciously or maybe subconsciously saved the best memories for last. They were my memories of him.

As my mind continued flipping through my memories, I realized that there was no more pain. If this is hell, why did the pain go away that easily? Well, I was truly thankful for it but wasn't hell supposed to be a punishment without mercy? I dismissed the thought, afraid that the pain would come again soon if I continued thinking of it.

Slowly, the images became blurry. All of it was slipping away gradually. I tried to hold on to them to no avail but then, again, I could do nothing. Perhaps, this was another way of hell to punish me. It gave me a moment to be happy with my memories just to take it away again.

As the memories faded away, my hearing was restored. I heard two beautiful voices from somewhere near. They were owned by two women. They sounded like they were singing except that they weren't. They were too effortless to be singing.

My hearing got clearer and clearer. There was someone screaming so loudly. My instinct was telling me that the screams were coming from me but my mind was arguing. It couldn't be me, could it? I knew, I was screaming but the screams I was hearing were still music. Despite the extreme pain that laced the voice, it was still ringing like a bell. And such musical voice could not come from me.

"Are there any changes yet?" a female voice asked.

"There is none," another female replied serenely. How could she be so calm while I shrieked and screeched and writhed and thrashed wildly? Didn't she care a bit? And who were they? Where was I?

"Maybe, if we had come earlier, just a moment earlier, we could have saved her and her family. We could have spared her this eternal torture." It was the first female. There was something in her voice, something like agony and regret?

"Stop it. You didn't commit any crime and not one of this is your fault," the second said sternly.

"She must be in agony," the first whispered.

Through all this, the racking fire went right on burning me. But there was so much space in my head now. Room to ponder their conversation, room to remember what had happened with still endless room left over to suffer in.

My grandmother. Where was she? Did she know what had happened already? Why wasn't she here? Was she in good condition?

"I am going to the park," the first said after a while.

I was fairly sure the second nodded because I instantly heard light footsteps fade away. I felt a light breath on my wrist. She sighed and whispered to me.

"It will be over soon, my poor lady. Do not lose hope. You only have to endure a bit more and you will be fine soon. Pray be strong." It was the second female. And here I was, thinking she did not care the least of my fate. Suddenly, I can sense her compassion and mercy towards me. I grew firm on my decision. I should live. For my grandmother. For my parents. For these two caring ladies. And for myself. I would endure the pain, so long as I knew, I had hope to survive.

After an immeasurable long moment passed, the pain changed.

The fire started to fade from my fingertips and toes. Fading slowly. This had to be it. The pain was on its way out.

But then, the fire in my throat was not the same as before. I was not only on fire, I was now parched. Dry as bone. So thirsty. Burning fire and burning thirst. And the fire in my heart got hotter.

How was that possible?

My heartbeat which was already too fast went on faster still.

"It is almost over." The woman certainly was hopeful.

My relief at her words was overshadowed by the excruciating pain in my heart. The fir retreated from my palms, leaving them blissfully pain-free and cool. But it retreated to my heart, which blazed hot as the sun and beat at a furious new speed.

The loudest sound in the room was my frenzied heart, pounding to the rhythm of the fire, the screams and my body wildly thrashing.

There was no movement in the room at all.

And then – oh!

My heart took off, beating like helicopter blades, the sound almost a single sustained note; it felt like it would grind through my ribs. The fire flared up in the center of my chest, sucking the last remnants of the flames from the rest of my body to fuel the most scorching blaze yet. My back arched, bowed as if the fire was dragging me upward by my heart.

It became a battle inside me – my sprinting heart racing against the attacking fire. Both were losing. The fire was doom, having consumed everything that was combustible; my heart galloped toward its last beat.

And there was no more. There was no more pain, just complete silence and stillness. There was no heartbeat, no movement, no one talking, no nothing. I did not dare open my eyes for fear that the nightmare had not yet ended. But curiosity got the best of me and slowly, I gave in to the urge.

I opened my eyes.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading... As a payment for my very very late update I added two chapters so I really hope you'd forgive me...

Again thank you sweetinpink625, sk8lyn123, BrianaDwnCullen, AliceRosalieBellaCullen1234, ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN, Edward's spouse, Purple Fire Dragon and of course my favorite... vivx-chan for all your reviews... I owe you the most

**Next chapter: Bella's awakening...**


	8. 8 Welcome

A/N: As I said in the previous chapter, this is an additional chapter for all those who waited for so long...

* * *

Everything was so clear.

Sharp. Defined.

The brilliant light coming from the window was still blinding bright and yet I could plainly see the individual rays it casts onto a part of the ceiling. I followed one of the rays to the window. Half of the window was covered with an elegant red and gold curtain. I could see each color of the rainbow in the light and at the very edge of the spectrum, an eighth color I had no name for.

I gazed back to the ceiling. I could distinguish the individual grains in the dark wood ceiling above. I could see the dust motes in the air, the sides the light touched and the dark side distinct and separate. They spun like little planets, moving around each other in a celestial dance.

The dust was so beautiful that I inhaled in shock; the air whistled down my throat, swirling the motes into a vortex. The action felt wrong. Although in it, I could taste the room around me – taste the lovely dust motes, the mix of the stagnant air mingling with the flow of slightly cooler air from the open door. Taste a lush whiff of silk. And most of all, I could taste an almost-spring-roses-and-mint-flavored scent that was the strongest thing, the closest thing to me.

Just then, someone touched my bare arm and squeezed it lightly. My body locked down in surprise. I did not expect this touch.

After that first frozen second of shock, my body responded to the unfamiliar touch in a way that shocked me even more.

Air hissed up my throat, spitting through my clenched teeth with a low, menacing sound like a swarm of bees. Before the sound was out, my muscles bunched and arched, twisting away from the unknown. I flipped off my back in a spin so fast it should have turned the room into an incomprehensible blur – but it did not. I saw every dust mote, every splinter in the wood-panelled walls, and every loose thread in microscopic detail as my eyes whirled past them.

So by the time I found myself crouched against the wall defensively – about a sixteenth of a second later – I already understood what had startled me, and that I had overreacted.

Oh. Of course. It was the woman who was watching me.

I held my pose for a whole second, taking in the scene before me. Then my eyes widened.

What was I doing? Why was I crouching? I looked down at myself and noticed for the first time that my skin was shining like little diamonds were engraved there where the rays of sun touched it.

My stance was that of an animal ready to attack, the sound I made was not of a human's either and my skin was shining in the sun like no human's skin would.

I raised my eyes to the woman in front of me questioningly. Questions after questions piled in my head. It was just incomprehensible.

I was totally confused. I opened my mouth to start asking her but no sound came out. I didn't know where to begin.

There was something at the back of my head that kept whispering to me. A thought was nagging my mind but I pushed it away.

It could not be. I looked down at myself again. What happened to me? Panic rose from my chest and it was gripping me. My breathing became labored. No… no… Oh, please no…

"Stop." The female spoke with clear authority that I immediately followed her command. Just then, I felt something touch a part of my mind. I realized there's a thin sheet of new consciousness wrapping my mind. And something was trying to penetrate it. Instinctively, I blocked it and put an effort in the action. "You are blocking me," she said in a mixture of awe and disbelief.

My forehead creased. She returned her composure at once. "Please sit down…" she suggested quietly. I complied hoping that she'll have the answers to my question and that she'll explain everything to me.

"I understand that you are in a state of confusion at your being. Pray, listen closely to the things I shall say," she said, still in a quiet voice as if she was afraid to startle me or anything. From standing meters in front of me, she went to sit by a single couch that was just as far. She took several deep relaxing breaths before turning to look at me seriously. "You must, firstly, understand that at this moment, you are much stronger than I am and if you would let go of your grasp on your self-control, I will not be able to stop you from doing anything."

I could not comprehend her words very well but I nodded.

"I am not bad. Please remember that. And I very much would like to help you with what you are experiencing now. My name is Stella. We are alike in at least one way. I was changed and so are you." I just got more confused at her speech.

"I am a vampire." She stated it so calmly and yet, I could feel some tension from her. My mind refused to accept her statement. Slowly, pieces of the puzzle fitted in the picture. Her words, being alive after the attack, the pain I went through for a period of time – all of it now made sense. But that didn't mean that I would be able to accept this.

"Keep hold of yourself, young one. I want to help you but if you will lose control, you could easily kill me. If that should happen, I cannot assure you that there would be any others there who would even spend their time to explain these to you." Her voice had again held the authority. "Now, do you want me to continue?"

I pondered for a moment and realized she was right. I didn't know if it would help anything at all but I had to understand. So, I nodded and tried to hold myself still.

"We have poison or venom in our saliva that is intended to either incapacitate a human or in your case, change one. It incapacitates a human through pain or it may change one if it was left for a span of time. Your parents or as I just assumed they are, are dead. And I am sorry for your loss. We stopped the hunter just before you were completely drained and brought you here. This is our home.

"Now, to settle the myths, vampires are far from what humans thought we are. We cannot turn to bats, shape shifters can. We are not hurt by garlic or crosses. There are only three things that could penetrate our skin or hurt us. They are vampire teeth, shape shifter fangs and werewolf fangs. We could be torn apart but our body parts will come back together as a whole unless we are burned to ashes. So, if you want to continue existing, don't let yourself near a fire, no matter how small. We don't sleep in coffins instead, we don't sleep at all. Our bodies do not accept human food anymore. We could compare human food to dirt. And, lastly, sunshine do not hurt us but we still need to be wary of being with any human when we are under the sun because our skin shine under the sun." She paused. She looked at me intently before continuing. "The most important of all though is the rule. Vampires have only one rule: you do not expose our kind to humans unless you intend to kill them or change them. But, even then, you are held responsible for the consequences of your actions. The vampire royalty, the Volturi would impose the necessary punishment if anyone would break the rule of the vampire race."

I breathed deeply. She did not mention anything about the diet of vampires. I gulped, "What about… the… vampire diet?" And I realized my throat was still on fire. The fire was not as painful as what I experienced in my whole body minutes ago but nonetheless, it still ached.

"Blood. Blood is our only source of strength and sustenance." I grimaced at her words. Am I really the same as the monster who murdered my parents now? She suddenly smiled. What is amusing? Maybe, when she said she was good, she meant she was good to her fellow vampires. Then, there is no more hope for me. No, I will not accept that. "Keep your calm! Blood is our only source of sustenance but it does not necessarily need to be human blood. Me and my cousin, Thalia, do not hunt humans, I assure you. Instead, we drink animal blood. Human blood is so much better tasting than animal blood but we cannot take to killing humans and animal blood sustains us and keeps us strong enough to resist human blood. And I am happy that you seem to be like me and Thalia. Are you? Which would you prefer? We would let you choose and if you will choose animal blood, we will help you adjust to this living or existing until you would want to go on your own."

"I have a choice!" My mind shouted the words at me. "I do not want to kill any humans," I told her loud and clear.

Just then, another vampire went inside the house and swiftly came into the room. It was the other female. She gracefully walked into the room, and smiled warmly together with a waving of her hand. "Hello, I am Thalia, her cousin. Welcome to the family…"

* * *

A/N: Please review again... I can't promise too much now... but I'm doing my best...

**Next chapter: Edward returns to school... **


End file.
